Lost
by ecinedmai
Summary: Her life has been plagued with tragedies. She wasn't the only one though. When you're a part of the Game of Thrones, willingly or not, death was expected around you. However things might have been in her life and despite her unfortunate situation there was a song that needs to be sung in the Seven Kingdoms. It was the song of Ice and Fire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was surrounded: Surrounded by the hungry flames that has nearly engulfed the whole chamber. The chamber was slowly consumed by fire as she stood on the center with nothing to protect her and no one to knowing where she was. No one alive at least.

' _The Gods are cruel'_ , She thought as she watched the flames. There was no use in resisting. No fight in her was left after all that has happened. Everyone she cared and loved were deliberately taken away by death. There should be no escaping the inevitable.

Perhaps there would be peace in death? Meet her parents on the other side or seven heavens or whatever it were that the death people come to.

A tear has fallen down on her cheek and stood still. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate. In a few moments, the whole house will collapse. She wasn't wrong as the wooden ceiling above her collapsed and then there was darkness.


	2. Wrong place at the wrong time

Season 6 has ended and I already can't wait for the next season so I thought of making this fanfic. Reviews are highly appreciated. The story took place on Season 4 episode 6 where the Ironborns went to free Theon. I don't own anything except from My OCs. This story will include violence and other mature contents similar to the series.

 **Radio Free Death** –Thank you very much for correcting me. I already change it. I am going for vague as it should serve as some prologue. The following chapters would answer those questions.

 **Jnternetinfluencer/Nicole** – Here's another update. I hope you'll enjoy reading this. I've just checked your story, Power & Control, it would be cool if you will add another chapter for me to read.

* * *

There was a throbbing in her head. It was the first thing she felt as she struggled to open her eyes. The chamber was dimly lit by a candle on the side of the bed. There were footsteps outside the room. She forced herself to sit up and looked around her. There was a bandaged wrapped on her head and through the candle's flame she could see the bruises on her body and to her hand. Only then she realized that she was in an unfamiliar room.

She was wearing a gray dress and she could not see any footwear to wear without any other choice she willed herself to stand up on barefoot. Her knees were shaking and she has to hold the wall to help keep her balance. It was cold and her head felt like it was going to explode but she has to go.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by a lifeless body of a guard. She gasped at the sight of the lifeless body as his blood colored the ground red. The corridors would lead her to unknown rooms but she has to move if she has to leave. A dead body should be a good sign for her not to stay any longer wherever she was.

Barely a few feet away from the chamber she was occupying, a hand crept on her waist and held her tightly. Not for long she saw a dagger about to reach for her neck. The dagger touched her neck and drew blood from her but she stopped the blade by her left hand before it sunk any further while her other hand took her attacker's hand that was holding the blade. She bit on his hand as hard as she could then the man let go of his weapon. The blood on her hand trickled on the blade down on the ground mixing up with the dead man's.

"You bitch!" The man cursed, looking at his bleeding hand.

She wiped the man's blood off of her mouth but before she could run for her life, the man lunge at her and shoved her head to the wall. Consciousness was slowly seeping away from her and all she remembered was the sound of loud barks and growling that was coming from the other end of the corridor.

* * *

"M'lord, she's waking." It was the first voice she heard.

Her eyes flickered open to see two men standing at the end of her bed. A man was wearing what looked like a guard's uniform. The other man looked a bit more intimidating with his icy blue eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She winced as she attempted to seat on the bed. Her body was sore, her hand hurts and her head felt like it would explode any moment.

"What are you doing here?" The man with blue eyes tilted his head with a grin, returning her inquiry.

"I don't know. I woke up then…" She frowned with her eyes furrowed then he stared at him with her eyes widened. "There was a man! He tried to kill me. He had a dagger and-" She panicked.

"I took care of him, Lady Lyra." He cut her off, a smile lingered on his face.

"Lyra." She repeated. It took her a few seconds to realize that he has called her Lady Mara. Her heart raced as it dawn into her that she could not remember her name as well. "I'm Lady Lyra?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" The playful tone in his voice and the smile on his face was gone.

"No." She shook her head, sounding confused.

"Fetch Maester Wolkan." The man moved forward then took a seat on the side of the bed while his companion stumbled on his way out to do his bidding.

She felt his eyes on her and the man shifted on the bed so that he would be closer to her. "I'm really sorry that you can't remember." He said as their eyes met. His voice sounded sincere at the loss of her memory.

"As bad as it may seem, I shall not give up on you, my lady." He touched her cheek, "I won't give up on my betrothed."

Betrothed? She could have had taken a blow on her head but she still knew the word. She would ask a hundred questions only if the pain would subside. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"I am Lord Ramsay. You came here to visit me but you've been attacked by _our enemies_. I promise that it will not go unpunished." He removed his hands away from her cheeks.

"We're lovers. Your father was about to announce our betrothal but unfortunately he was killed." Her eyebrow was furrowed and he knew that she was waiting to learn more about the man that _helped_ her.

"My father is dead?" She croaked.

Ramsay nodded solemnly. "He is but the one responsible for it has already paid the price."

Her silence after his revelation was taken by the young man as a sign for him to continue his tale.

"We met a few moons ago," he said tilting his head, "or was it a year? It's difficult to recall with the war and all that. Your brothers are dead."

Her mouth was half open after listening to him. "War? Brothers? I'm sorry but I do not follow what you are saying." She frowned. From what she was hearing, it felt like she might be better off without knowing where she came from.

His eyes were locked with hers. She could not read the blank expression on his face. Her breathing became rapid and shallow; taking in the information that Ramsay just gave her. She has dead brothers and there was a war that she can't remember. The pain in her head was getting worst at the moment.

"The war has finally ended and now you're under our care. Our families our allies, you see. You are right where you should be." He stood up, looking down at her.

"My Lord." An old man with a chain hung on his neck entered the room.

"Don't fret, love. The Maester will take good care of you," he said.

"She doesn't seem to remember anything," he informed the old man who was sat next to Lyra.

"Is that right, my lady?" The Maester inquired.

She nodded her head.

"What was the last thing you remember?" The old man asked her.

"It was the night of the attack. I was in this room…and then there was this man who attacked me." She recalled.

The old man nodded his head. He checked the bandages and held her bruised hand. It still hurt and there was some dried blood on the cloth. Ramsay was still looking at her as she was being examined.

"Pa-pardon me, M-my lord." The guard's voice trembled as he came barging in.

Lord Ramsay sighed then clicked his tongue. "What is it?"

"It is ready, My Lord." The guard told him.

"As much as I hate it, duty calls, my Lady. I must leave you for now." He kissed the top of her head affectionately, avoiding the bandage. He gave her a curt nod and then left.

There was a knock on the door a few moments just as Ramsay left. A boy came in. He brought some supplies and a bowl of white substance. "I brought what you asked and a milk of poppy." He declared.

"Thank you, Ed." He said the boy.

"Maester Wolkan, M'lady." Ed said to them both before the men

The Maester touched her head and she winced at the contact. "Does it still hurts?"

"A little," she replied truthfully.

"Here. It should help with the pain." Maester Wolkan offered the milk of poppy. She took the drink and looked at it for a moment before sipping it.

"It's awful." She choked.

"But it works." The old man chuckled.

She gave a small smile to him before swallowing the milk of poppy. Her face was contorted as she finished it and the Maester seemed pleased to what she did. "After changing your bandages, I advise you rest well, my lady."

* * *

Reek stood on the corner while Ramsay touched the water in the privy. "I have a treat for you. A reward." the bastard said.

"Reward?" Reek asked.

"Yes, Reek. Those creatures who came in the night, they wanted to take you away. And you didn't let them. You remained loyal."

"I-I didn't want them to take me. I was so scared. I didn't want them-"

"Yes, yes, Reek. It's a bath. For you." Ramsay said. The bastard then ordered Reek to take his clothes of including his breeches.

"Not only you are loyal, Reek, you are a good finder as well." Ramsay grinned. If it hadn't been for his loyal Reek, Lyra would have been fed to his hounds.

FLASHBACK

 _Ramsay was out to one of his many hunts accompanied by his hounds and newly found pet, Reek. The girl has died quickly than he anticipated. He was entertained but it didn't last long as the hounds ripped the woman apart._

 _The sky was clear however, there was a cloud of smoke not far to where from where they hunted the girl. "Come, Reek!" he commanded as he led the way._

 _A few meters ahead, they found a burnt house. Ashes and scraps of burnt woods were what was left to what they could assume was a house. There were two dead bodies. The one near them was burnt beyond recognition then there was another body that was beneath the scraps of woods._

" _Roasted meat!" he clapped his hands and gestured to the body on the ground._

" _Reek, move those." Ramsay pointed to the other body trapped on the woods. His hounds might have difficulty eating the body with all the woods that was covering their meal. Perhaps he could tell Reek to carry the body for his hounds to have later._

 _The hounds were just about to finish eating the first body when he saw Reek looked at the dead body on the ground. Annoyed and curious why his Reek has stopped doing what he ordered, he went beside his pet._

" _Did you find her pretty?" he asked casually as he draped his hand over Reek's shoulder._

" _No, Master." He replied._

 _To the bastard's surprise, he saw naked woman lying on the ground. She was covered with ash and her head was bleeding. Unlike the other body, she wasn't…burnt. The woman was still breathing._

" _Look what we have here." His blue eyes glinted that matched his crazed smile as he saw the finger of a woman twitched._

" _Who are you?" he asked, looking closely at the naked body._

" _Lyra." His pet answered._

" _You knew her?" Ramsay turned to Reek._

 _Reek could only nod in response._

" _Who is she?"_

" _Lyra, my Lord. Lyra Stark."_

It may be Reek who found her first in the midst of the ashes but she wasn't Reek's. He owned Reek and by right he will own Lyra as well even if she doesn't know it yet. Reek has told her much about her and it was only right for him to say that he knew her more than she knew herself. He was in for such a treat.

"Do you love me, Reek?"

"Yes, of course, my lord."

"Good. Because I need you to do something for me. Something very important. There's a castle, you see. Some bad men hold this castle. I need your help to take this castle back."

"But how can-"

"I need you to play a role. To pretend to be someone you're not."

"Pretend to be who?"

"Theon Greyjoy."

* * *

Not far from Dreadfort there were two cloaked men watching the castle as they mount their horses. A woman soon joined them, riding on her own horse. They were all there for one reason. For one person.

"You're right. She's there." The woman confirmed.

A young man said, "Lyra's with the Boltons."

"We should return first and plan things thoroughly." The older man commanded.

"But I thought we came here to-" the youngest man was to argue when he was cut off.

"She's with the Boltons, boy, unless you have plans to be flayed then go."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Please tell me what you think. I'm also in need of beta because I know that I still have to work on my fic.**


End file.
